


warm

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Consensual Violence, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Guro, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 3: everything is finemisaki and akihiko have safe vanilla sex :)





	warm

Hands gripping the bedposts, whispers turning into moans, and screams hushed through the collision of lips. Misaki has no idea how to describe what he’s feeling.  _ Is this what they call euphoria? _ : Akihiko calling out to him on the verge of breaking, Misaki on the verge of breaking too (in more than one way), Akihiko peppering in soft utterances with his kisses. “It’s okay, Misaki. Everything’s fine,” he interrupts with more kisses, “Do you feel alright?”

“Yeah…” he says, despite the hiccups and sobs that fragment his speech, “It f-feels nice.”

“Mhm… I’m glad, love. You’re doing so well.” Akihiko brushes away his tears, replacing them with streaks of red. “We’ve never gone this far before, huh? I’m glad it’s not too bad.”

“...I like it,” his voice timid, “W-Warm.” He pushes his hips forward but gives up shortly. The exhaustion was starting to get to him.

“Yeah? You feel very warm,” Akihiko drags two fingers along the small intestine, chuckling. His voice lowers, both in pitch and in volume, “I wonder how it would feel to put  _ it  _ inside here.” He shifts around the guts to feel the interior of the wound: a short but dangerously deep red gash. It’s tight against his fingers.

“D-Don’t even th-think about it,” Misaki shivers with every movement of Akihiko’s hands, every word that comes with  _ that _ tone of voice. He bucks his hips back up again, gives up. He whines, hisses. Tears rinse the blood from his cheeks.

“Too late,” his knuckles slide below the thick flesh, “I already am.” Kisses press against Misaki’s cheek; he licks off the tears. “What if I came inside you? Would you like that?”

“S-Shut up.”

He removes his fingers, paints along Misaki’s abdomen with blood. His eyes are lost. “I wonder how warm it would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
